shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
King D. Gold
'King D."Golden Arm" Gold '(キングゴールド, ''King D. Gold'') is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, who is a member of Ranshi & Tanshi’s division. But King was charged with the task of becoming the guardian of the Hakuri’s treasure room and is the crews treasurer. After several experiments and surgeries, King had become one of the most powerful Cyborgs in existences. He was drawn to Demetrius, because of the vast amount of wealth he had promised King if he would join his crew. Naturally he wouldn’t decline such an offer from a god, King then took his job on the Hakuri Crew. Much longer before then he was the commander of a Marine division, but he had grown greedy and over worked his underlings to the point of death. He was charged as a traitor and was a minor villain in a small set of battles against the marines. Thus putting him down, but he had escaped and then came across Demetrius. Since then he had wanted throughout several places in the world, however mostly in the north and east blue and which is most fear in these regions. King has earned himself a bounty of 255,600,000 for such crimes as. Abusing his men and underlings to the point of death, his own tyranny in the north and east blue. His murder of the government officials that was placed in chare of these regions, taking power and then was put down, but escape and avoid captured. Joining the Hakuri crew, committing crimes as member of the crew. His most famous crime is participating and joining on in, on the attack on Jousai Down and stealing all of its gold thanks to his devil fruit the Kinko Kinko no Mi. With this King sets out to steal all of the money in the world and give it to the hakuri crew. Appearance It is unknown to what King looked like before his surgeries and experiments. But his size often changes with all of the treasures in him, but it was said he does usally is seen standing over 9 feet tall. His most famous feature is his right cyborg like arm which is made completely from golden. Depicted with the image of a Buddha on it and connected to the arm is a giant ring. Which it implanted in his back and most of his body is made from a very strong material that looks like skins. He is a dark skinned man, with a giant gut and a red vest on. He wears a pair of red pants, with a white fur on the legs of the pants and boots. He has a purple sash around his waist and to complete his out fit he has a metal working on his face and upper half of his body to look like a beard. Quotes Trivia Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Rokushiki User Category:Ranshi & Tanshi's Division Category:Cyborg Category:Treasure hunter Category:Treasurer Category:Thief Category:World Government Experiment Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User